Jailhouse Panda
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Philip Pignotti, Shane Zalvin | Supervisor(s) = Gabe Swarr, Bret Haaland, Randy Dormans | Previous = Hometown Hero | Next = Owl Be Back | Poll = What did you think about "Jailhouse Panda"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Jailhouse Panda" is the eighth episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis Po goes undercover as a prisoner in Chor Ghom Prison to learn where a diabolical criminal has hidden the ultra-dangerous weapon, the Sacred War Hammer of Lei Lang. Summary In the barracks kitchen, Po was seen trying to get his hand out of a pot it was stuck in. Then Shifu came in asking for the Furious Five, but with all of them out and busy, Shifu walked away with a distraught face. Po asked if something was wrong, then Shifu told Po about the Sacred War Hammer of Lei Lang, and about the merciless villain Tong Fo and the Five's dangerous battle with him. They defeated Tong Fo and kept the war hammer safe, but Shifu also mentioned that he just found out it was a fake, and he needed one of the Five to go undercover and retrieve its location from Tong Fo in jail by using a shift stone to magically change appearance. Po said he could do it without the Five, but Shifu insisted on waiting for them, since he said Po lacked subtlety, finesse, and cunning. Po got angry and took a shift stone when Shifu left to prove a point to him. Po disguised himself as Sheng, a fugitive goat criminal, and turned himself in to the guards at Chorh-Gom Prison. He kept asking for Tong Fo while being escorted to his cell (much to the annoyance of the rhino guards escorting him), but after he was thrown into his cell, he shortly met Tong Fo. "Po/Sheng" (referring to his disguised form) commented on how big his eyes are, and Tong Fo merely stated that he just has a small skull. Po/Sheng tried to make small conversation with him only to be pinned to the wall by Fung and Gahri, claiming that Po/Sheng was not a good criminal and lacked finesse, subtlety, and cunning. Po/Sheng then admitted that he was the Dragon Warrior disguised as Sheng and threatened that if he's hurt, the Five will come after him. This sounding so utterly ridiculous, Tong Fo dismissed it and settled down. After Tong Fo told Po/Sheng afterwards about where he hid the Warhammer (which he specified as Camelback Mountain), he went into the backroom to change back, only to be confronted by Fung and his gang again. They commented how they were the only "bootlickers" for Tong Fo, and began to attack him. Po/Sheng dropped the shift stone while he fought the crocs, and Tong Fo watched and was astonished, remembering how Po/Sheng said to his face that he was disguised as the Dragon Warrior. After Po/Sheng defeated the crocs, he locked Po/Sheng in the cell and used the shift stone to disguise himself as a rhino guard. Panic surged through the prison when the guards found out, but Tong Fo posed as a rhino guard and simply walked out the prison doors. Po/Sheng tried telling the guards about the situation, but ended up not believing him. He stole the keys from one of them and obtained the aid of the croc bandits. After escaping, Po/Sheng went after Tong Fo and the rhino guards posted up a "Wanted" sign in the village. Tigress and Monkey were returning from their assignment and found the poster, commenting on how evil the picture of Sheng looked. Po/Sheng found Tong Fo, but was stopped by Tigress and Monkey. They began attacking him thinking he really was Sheng, but Po/Sheng tried to prove it was him and eventually succeeded. Afterwards, Tong Fo retrieved the hammer, only to be distracted by the crocs and engaged in a "hot potato" battle. Po defeated Tong Fo by jumping off with the hammer and throwing him off. The hammer fell in the hands of a small croc, who was actually Shifu with the other shift stone. He explained that he went after Po after he found out he took the shift stone so he could prevent Po from messing up. However, he then apologized, saying that without Po, they wouldn't have safely retrieved it. Po then accidentally tossed the hammer, which on impact destroyed part of the Camelback Mountain. Voice cast * as Po / Guard * as Shifu / Gahri / Guard * as Tigress * as Monkey / Prisoner * as Fung / Guard / Prisoner * as Tong Fo / Guard / Prisoner Trivia * The episode title is a pun on the popular '50s song " ", which was first performed by in the . Gallery Images PoChorhGomLOA.jpg|Po with some guards 0-230429343543.jpg| Tong-Fo-and-Po-LOA.png| 1571_x_1049px.png| Dinner-with-Tong-Fo.png| Tong_fo_and_master_po_face-to-face.png| View more... Videos Jailhouse Panda Official Promo - KFP LOA|Episode promo on View more... Quotes Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 1 episodes